


A Sight To See

by elladansgirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: Melpomaen sees something he never expected and can't stop thinking about it, or the King
Relationships: Thranduil/Melpomaen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2021 My Slashy Valentine





	A Sight To See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nuinzilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuinzilien/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns everything, I just enjoy playing in his world  
> Title: A Sight To See  
> Rating :NC-17  
> Type: Slash M/M   
> Pairing: Thranduil/Melpomaen. 
> 
> written for the 2021 Slashy Valentine exchange. 
> 
> The request: 
> 
> Recipient is okay with a rating up to: NC-17  
> Requested pairing: Thranduil, Melpomaen 
> 
> Story elements: Character A sees Character B doing something completely unexpected (either seemingly out of character, or something Character A has never seen before) and is utterly fascinated. Where it goes from there is the Author's choice 
> 
> Do NOT include: No death, rape, water-sports or scat 
> 
> * * * * * * *

The sight of Mirkwood's king leaving the manor was something Melpomaen had come to expect. He'd seen him do it almost every night. He just couldn't figure out why. When Thranduil had first arrived in Imladris, he had thought perhaps that the King had just been wishing to enjoy some fresh air. He came to realize that Thranduil went out at the exact same time and taking the exact same path. 

He was curious. Too curious in fact and this time when Thranduil started his routine, Melpomaen followed. This wasn't easy though. The King was skilled and would know if he was being followed. Melpomaen stayed as far back as he could without losing sight of the other elf and hoped that Thranduil did not know he was being followed. 

Thranduil had stopped just past the gardens. Their was some trees to provide some privacy but not from where Melpomaen stood. He couldn't get any closer or he risked Thranduil seeing him but he had a clear view and was still out of the King's sight. 

“Oh...” he gasped when Thranduil had stripped out of his clothes. He looked away at first but then his curious nature got the best of him and he couldn't keep himself from turning back to look. Thranduil stood still but was holding out one arm. Melpomaen thought he had heard the King whistle softly and he watched as a couple of birds flew down and landed on Thranduil's arm..

There had been rumors that Thranduil had a couple of pet hawks but Melpomaen had never seen them, until now. He watched as Thranduil fed them from his other hand before they flew back into the threes. Once he saw that Thranduil had reached for his clothes to get dressed, Melpomaen turned and hurried back to the manor. 

It was later on, while in his room that Melpomaen kept asking himself why Thranduil needed to be naked to feed the hawks. He wasn't sure if anyone else knew about this and he didn't want to ask. He wasn't sure how to ask anyway or even who. Glorfindel was Thranduil's good friend but he didn't think that Glorfindel would tell him if this was a normal thing for Thranduil to do The more he thought about it though, the more curious he was. 

His dreams that night were filled with seeing Thranduil naked. He wasn't just feeding the birds though. In his dream, Thranduil was always naked and no one seemed to notice. 

“You seem distracted today?” Erestor's voice cut into his thoughts and all he could do to reply was nod. He was glad when Erestor merely arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. Melpomaen would not have been able to keep any of this to himself if he had been asked. 

Clearing his mind, Melpomaen focused on his task. Sorting through some books and placing them back in their proper place was not a hard duty but he knew Erestor wanted it done to perfection. He planned to make sure it was. Everything was going great until Thranduil was suddenly in front of him and Melpomaen dropped the stack of books he had in his hands. 

“Need help with those?' Thranduil arched an eyebrow. 

“ No. I'll be fine.” he replied and offered the King a small smile. He picked up the books then moved around Thranduil. He looked over his shoulder briefly just to see of the King had been naked or not. 

Melpomaen had not left his room that night but as he stepped out on to the balcony, he saw Thranduil leaving the manor again. He stayed where he was and watched until he saw the King return. This time, Thranduil had stopped and looked up towards his balcony. He saw the grin the King gave him and he couldn't stop the shiver that had moved through him. On Thranduil's last visit, Melpomaen had not seen the King leaving the manor. Perhaps at the time he had not brought t he hawks with him or perhaps someone else had been feeding them. Perhaps he was spending too much time thinking about this. 

The next night, his dreams were the same. Thranduil was always naked and no one but him would ever notice. He would see the way Thranduil grinned at him each time Melpomaen had looked over every inch of the King's body. 

“Are you sure everything is alright?” Erestor asked him a few days later. “You are normally quiet but never this quiet. At least not with me.” he continued “and you haven't even asked about the books that had been sent over from Lorien.” 

“ I am fine, I swear.” Melpomaen tried to sound convincing “ just some strange dreams, though they are nothing bad.” 

“ just strange?” Erestor had arched an eyebrow 

“just strange,” he nodded. 

Melpomaen let out a deep breath when Erestor went back to reading the book he held. Melpomaen knew he had to clear his mind. He should not be having so many thoughts of a naked Thranduil but the image was definitely not going to leave his mind anytime soon. 

He could feel Erestor watching him every now and then as they sorted through the books. He made himself focus on the task. He didn't want to worry Erestor more than he felt he already had. His friend was not one to pry but he made his curiosity known in his own more subtle ways if he had too. Melpomaen wanted to avoid that. 

“I am sending some tea to your rooms,” Erestor told once they were done “ and I plan to add some herbs that will help you sleep.” he added . “I feel you haven't sleep enough.” 

He knew better than to argue with Erestor and merely nodded in reply before thanking him. He wasn't sure more sleep was the answer, especially if his dreams were of a very naked Mirkwood King. 

As promised, the tea had been brought to his room and Melpomaen sipped it slowly as he stepped out onto his balcony. He looked out over the vale briefly but he often turned towards the path he knew Thranduil would take. 

He didn't have to wait long. 

When he saw the King, Melpomaen made the decision to follow again. It would take a few moments to make his way outside but that only meant he wouldn't be right behind Thranduil and would not be at risk at being caught. It helped that he had an idea of where the King was headed. 

The closer he got, the slower he walked. He didn't want to take the chance of Thranduil seeing him. He made it to where he had watched from the first time and to his relief, and pleasure, the King was already naked. Melpomaen had arrived just as the hawks had flown off and returned to a nearby tree. 

“They are something to see, are they not?” Thranduil's question had caught Melpomaen off guard and his gasp seemed to echo loudly around him. 

“y..yes,” he replied quietly. 

He wasn't sure if he should apologize and leave or just wait for Thranduil to demand to know why he was there. He looked over at the King and saw him looking his way... and smiling. 

“They will come again if I call them,” Thranduil said as he motioned Melpomaen closer. “would you like to feed them?” 

Melpomaen blinked but then could merely nod in reply. Did the King not remember that he was naked? Did he have any idea how much Melpomaen's own body was reacting to being this close? 

Thranduil whistled again and one of the birds flew back towards them. It landed on Thranduil's arm and Melpomaen offered it the food that Thranduil had handed him. He heard the King chuckle lightly when he flinched slightly when he felt the bird's beak against his fingers. 

“why keep them out here?” he asked Thranduil “ we have an Aviary...” 

“They have always been free, even in Mirkwood” Thranduil explained “ They would find a way to escape the Aviary and in the process, let lose any other bird there.”

“I supposed that makes sense.” Melpomaen. He chewed his lower lip for a moment, debating with himself on whether to asked the King on why he needed to be naked. 

“I am very curious...” 

“Why I am naked?” Thranduil cut in and chuckled when Melpomaen blushed but nodded his head 

“It has nothing to do with the birds,” The King told him “I feel these trees in this area the most.” he added “and I feel an even stronger connection when I am naked. It reminds me of home.” 

“you walk around naked in Mirkwood?” Melpomaen asked before he could think to stop himself 

“ At times, yes” Thranduil grinned “but I have more secluded area's for this and no one would dare follow me.” he arched an eyebrow “ but at least I can see that you enjoy the view,” 

Melpomaen felt himself blushing even more. He wanted to deny it but Thranduil would know he was lying. 

“Was it you the other day as well?” Thranduil asked

Melpomaen could only nod in reply 

“I knew it had been someone but not sure who.” Thranduil continued. “Did you enjoy the view then as well?” 

Melpomaen shivered when Thranduil had whispered in his ear. He nodded again, not daring himself to speak just yet. 

Thranduil knew he was having effect on the younger elf and he was quite enjoying it. He had not lied when he said he had noticed that Melpomaen had enjoyed the view and was still enjoying it. He felt the other elf shiver when he stepped closer to him. 

Thranduil's attention to the tip of his ear was driving Melpomaen's desire to a while new lever but when the King's hand brushed over the front of his legging's he gasped. 

“Not here,” Thranduil said, nibbling his ear again before he turned and headed back to the manor. He knew Melpomaen would follow. 

Once they had reached the guest room the king was staying in, Thranduil had invited him in then had closed and locked the doors. They were alone and he pulled Melpomaen into closer. 

The younger elf moaned when the King kissed him and felt Thranduil's body pressing into his. He felt the King's arousal pressing against his own and then felt the King grinding against him. 

“More?” Thranduil asked before he nipped at the other elf's neck 

“Yes,” Melpomaen gasped as his dropped his head back slightly “ please” 

When he felt Thranduil's touch against his arousal, Melpomaen moaned needfully. He could feel the firm grip the King had as his hand moved along his arousal, making him harden even more. 

“touch me...” The King had whispered into Melpomaen's ear before he nibbled the tip. 

Melpomaen's legs had almost gave out from under him and he felt Thranduil's arm tighten around him waist, holding him up. When he did touch him, Thranduil was as aroused as he was and hearing the King moaning softly only brought Melpomaen even more pleasure. 

“I see you enjoy pleasure as mush as I do,” Thranduil said before moaning again. “Then let me show you even more.” 

Melpomaen was only vaguely aware that they had moved to the bed or that that he was now as naked as the King was. What he was very aware of was Thranduil's arousal pressing against his own. He moaned loudly when Thranduil started to grind against him again and this time it was flesh against flesh that moved against each other. 

His own breathing had matched Thranduil and both of them were breathing deeply. He was rocking his hips in prefect rhythm with the King. He felt Thranduil shiver against him and it sent even more pleasure moving through him. Melpomaen did not remember feeling so much desire before. 

“Thranduil....” he gasped softly, letting his legs fall open wider “more, please.” 

He was shaking as he watched Thranduil settle between his legs. When the King entered him, Melpomaen arched his back and gasped his name. 

“Move with me, Thranduil moaned, nipping his ear. He had one hand on Melpomaen's hip and encouraged him to move as he thrusted into him. 

The sounds of pleasure echoed around the room as both elves moved against each other. The more Melpomaen cried out, the harder and deeper Thranduil seemed to thrust into him. 

“I won't last,” The King moaned loudly. 

Melpomaen felt Thranduil harden more inside him and it was driving his own pleasure to an even higher level. He ran his hands down Thranduil's sides as he writhed beneath him 

“Thranduil...” he cried out, his fingers digging into the king's flesh “I can't hold... I”m going to...” 

His back arched suddenly and Melpomaen shouted Thranduil's name just as he was brought over the edge. 

“Such a sight to watch...” Thranduil said, moaning deeply and after a few more hard thrusts, he erupted inside Melpomaen while shouting out in pleasure. 

“You will stay with me tonight,” Thranduil said and Melpomaen knew that it wasn't a question. The King expected him to stay and he was okay with this. He settled in Thranduil's arms and it didn't take long until they both had drifted off to sleep.


End file.
